


70 Years is an Awfully Long Time to Sleep

by Avidreader6



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hydra is Maleficent, M/M, Prince Steve, Prince Tony - Freeform, Steve's parents - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time<br/>There was a sleeping prince in a tower.<br/>And there was another prince sent out a quest for glory.<br/>What happens when one prince finds another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	70 Years is an Awfully Long Time to Sleep

Once Upon a Time…

There was a handsome and brilliant, yet impetuous young prince named Anthony. Prince Anthony grew up under the large shadow of his father, King Howard. Howard was just as brilliant as his son, but selfishly never wanted Anthony to realise that. Anthony also looked very much like his father, messy brown hair and eyes the colour of whiskey. Howard was afraid that if Anthony were to discover he was just as smart as his father, he would try and depose him. 

In order to keep his son in line, Howard told him stories of another prince. A prince who was better at everything. A prince all young princes should aspire to be. This prince was strong, and brave, and beloved by his people. Howard always made sure to end his tales with a sigh, telling his son that he knew Anthony would never be able to be like that beloved prince. 

As a child, Anthony would do everything he could to try and live up to the stories, but he always came up short. Nothing he ever said, did or created was good enough for King Howard. There was always something wrong that the king would find and then show Anthony. 

When he was older, Anthony began to resent the stories and the prince in them. If his father wanted a son like that, then he would be sorely disappointed. In order to get some distance from his father and his ever impossible expectations, Anthony began to ask people to call him Tony and refused to answer to his full name. Howard’s valet, Jarvis was one of the few glad to do as Tony asked and Howard soon had him become Tony’s valet, sick of the way Jarvis “coddled” Anthony.

Jarvis happily took the change in station. He’d hated the way Howard treated his son. Jarvis took any opportunity he could to praise Tony and show appreciation for the things his young master would create. Jarvis told Tony other stories, stories of knights in armour defeating monsters and saving the day and of how kindness and compassion were more important than wealth and status. These were the stories Tony took to heart and the kind of knight who Tony truly wished he could be. 

Time passed and Tony soon grew up and decided he was too old for Jarvis’s stories. There was no way he could ever be a knight, not when he was supposed to Prince Anthony Stark, son of the genius King Howard. As he got older, as a prince, he was required to attend more royal functions and balls; he soon perfected his way of acting amongst his peers. Tony did his best to be just like his father when they were out. He was all charm and smiles, flirting and dancing with all the ladies and even a few of the lords. He would gamble and drink the night away, and shirk his lessons the next day, using his boyish grin to erase any irritation his tutors had with him. 

Tony was not completely friendless though. There were a few who were able to see through the mask he wore for the public. Lady Pepper Potts and Sir James Rhodes were able to see through to the real Tony and made it their mission to keep him from becoming too much like Howard. Tony was too good to let himself fall into the trap of becoming his father.

When the functions were over, and everything was quiet, Tony could be found in his rooms, poring over his books and diagrams. Tony still believed he would never be as clever as his father, and with the facade he presented to the public, they believed it too; he still tried and he still wanted to prove to himself, and to his father, that he was intelligent.

On Tony’s 21st birthday, Howard decided it was time for Tony to prove his worth. He told his son that he was going to be sent on a quest. Howard didn’t care what Tony did on his quest, just so long as he went. Tony also had to bring back some sort of proof of the heroic deeds he did while he was gone.

The only thing Tony asked for was a week in the smithy to get ready. Howard agreed and left his son to do as he pleased. Once he had access to the forge and tools, Tony pulled out his plans and got to work. He did not waste a single second of his time there. He barely slept and only ate when Jarvis, Pepper, or Rhodey brought him food.

When his week was up, Howard himself came down to the smithy and told Tony his time was up. It was time for him to go. Tony strode out to meet his father in the armour he’d made. Lightweight and flexible, yet strong as steel. Tony was proud of what he had created and felt he could face anything he ran into along the road. Howard sneered at the armour, sure it wouldn’t last past the first fight Anthony found himself in. Jarvis on the other hand was incredibly impressed by what Tony had made. Standing in his armour, Tony felt like one of the knights in Jarvis’s stories. He was ready to go out and rescue a some fair maidens. (He wouldn’t mind saving some fair lads either, he liked everyone.)

Tony rode and rode, and after a month; he’d found nothing. No damsels, no princesses in need of rescuing, no cursed princes wandering the woods, nothing. Not a single witch, fairy, or elf; absolutely nothing. He was staying at an inn in a small hamlet when he finally found something. He had been chatting with some locals over a pint, when an old grizzled fellow with one eye mentioned an old, dilapidated castle deep in the forest.

Tony was immediately interested and asked the man for more information.

“Buy me another drink.” He downed the one in front of him and waited for Tony to signal for another round.

“I’ll buy you all the drinks you want, just keep talking.”

Once the drinks arrived and the one eyed man had thrown his back, Tony asked him to continue, quickly finding himself impatient.

“What’s the rush boy? Castle’s not going anywhere.”

“Oh come on. You can’t be all mysterious, talking about castles in the woods and not have me be anxious. So speak.”

The man took Tony’s drink, and once he’d finished it, he began his tale: “70 years ago, this was a thriving kingdom. Ruled by a kind king and queen. But while they were fair and wise rulers, they were missing one thing.”

“Let me guess. An heir?” Tony rolled his eyes, he knew this story. It was the same one Howard had used to tell him. All about a magnificent, perfect prince. Fair of hair, eyes blue like a sunny day, and able to comport himself like a perfect gentleman. “Thanks but no thanks cyclops. I know this story. Prince rides off into the sunset with perfect, pretty princess. There’s nothing in your forest castle, but dust and-”

“No! You’ve heard the wrong tale. This prince is trapped in a tower in an enchanted sleep. The castle is protected by a wall of thorns and roses that has torn many a man’s armour to shreds.”

Tony scoffed. His armour could hold up to some thorns. “I still don’t think there’s anything in the castle, but I would like to test out my armour. Can you take me to it?”

“No. I don’t venture into the woods anymore. How do you think I lost my eye? Just follow the trail. You’ll run right into the roses. And if you can’t figure that out, just follow the scent of flowers.”

“I can figure it out. Now if we’re done here. I’m going to buy you one more drink and go to bed. I’ve finally got a quest!”

The next day, Tony donned his armour and readied his horse. He rode out into the woods and followed the trail just as the man had said. As he got closer, the scent of roses grew. It was not long before he found himself in front of a wall of thorns. Leaving his horse at the edge, Tony drew his sword and began hacking his way through.

Tony worked for hours, slicing through the thorny bushes. He passed a few skeletons of other who had attempted this before, shuddering as he saw what the sharp thorns had done to their armour. After each one, he found himself checking his own armour self-consciously. It was holding up beautifully. It had been scratched by a few thorns, but it had not cracked or been punctured. 

His sword was not doing as well, it was dulling fast. Tony cursed himself for leaving his whetstone in his pack with the horse. His hands and face were also affected. He had multiple scrapes and cuts which were bleeding and stinging like mad. Taking some deep breaths, he cut through another section and came to a wall. 

“Thank god! Finally!” He sat, back against the wall, and set his dull sword next to him. He surveyed his surroundings, glad to see the wall of thorns was not flush to the stone he was leaning upon. He was also glad to see that, even though they were magic, the roses had not grown back immediately. He ran back to his horse and collected his gear before hurrying to return to his spot at the wall.

Making camp for the night, Tony use some of the chopped branches to make a fire. He also took the time to sharpen his sword and inspect his armour fully. He had no idea what his plan for tomorrow would be, other than trying to find a way past the wall that didn’t involve climbing,. He was curious now to see if the one eyed man’s story was true. He expected it was partially true, but there was no way there was anyone just sleeping inside. Tony expected to find nothing but bodies when he made it inside.

Waking early the next day, Tony ate some of the food he’d saved and donned his armour again. With one hand on the wall and the other on his sword, he began to trace his way around. The size of this place was immense. He’d been walking for almost two hours when the texture changed from stone to wood. A door. 

It was old and thick, the hinges rusted and flaking. Tony inspected the door, knowing getting through would be tough, these doors were made to keep people out. Pleased that he had thought to bring his gear with him, Tony pulled out some tools and set to work. With some blood, sweat, and lots of cursing, Tony was able to get the rusted pins out of the hinges and lever the door open. 

The gap he made was small, but Tony knew that if he took off the armour, he’d be able to get through. Once he’d squeezed through, he turned to look at the door and grinned. “Yes! No door can best Tony Stark!”

He twirled around and was struck speechless. This was not what he’d expected. It looked like time had just stopped. It was absolutely silent, no birds, no animals. The water in a nearby fountain was frozen in motion. Tony pushed his hand through it and it barely moved, though his hand was wet. 

He began walking towards the castle, passing sleeping animals and servants. “This is not possible.”

When he reached the castle, Tony went inside. The place was filled with people sleeping on every surface. All the food on the tables was fresh and by the sheer amount, Tony could tell some sort of celebration had been going on when everyone had decided it was time for a nap.

He plucked a few blueberries from a plate and ate them as he walked. They burst with flavour in his mouth, impossibly ripe and delicious. He soon found a staircase and began to ascend. That’s what Mr. One-eye had said, right? Sleeping beauty was in a tower.

Tony climbed until he reached a bedroom. He drew his sword, just in case, and entered. The room was empty, save for the figure one the bed. He edged closer and his breath caught. The prince was beautiful. Hair like gold, which Tony’s fingers itched to stroke. Lips, full and red, begging to be kissed. Laying over his stomach was a shield. Circular with red and white rings, blue in the center with a white star. Tony lightly dragged his fingers over it, admiring the craftsmanship. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at the sleeping prince. Tony brushed bangs from the sleeping face. “Look at you. Poor sap. You are definitely exactly as my father described. I wonder if your personality is as well?” Tony scrubbed a hand through his own hair, making it stand on end. “If it is, you certainly won’t like me. Now how are these spells usually broken? Oh right! A kiss. True love’s kiss to be exact. Let’s give it a shot, shall we?”

Tony leant down and gently placed his lips over the prince’s. At first, nothing happened. “Well there we go. Guess I’m not-”

“Not what?”

Tony yelped and promptly fell off the bed. He heard the sound of the shield being moved, before coming face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Just fine thanks.”

The prince held out a hand and Tony took it, marvelling at how large it was. In fact, everything about the prince looked big. Broad, muscled shoulders, tapered to a small waist and Tony’s mouth began to water. This man was just what Tony had always imagined when he dreamed. Strong arms pulled Tony up and back onto the bed.

He looked Tony in the eye and smiled. Tony felt his heart skip a beat. It was a good smile, warm, a little crooked, and held no artifice. It was one Tony felt himself falling for. The prince held out his hand again and this time when Tony took it, he felt calluses from handling a sword and shield. “Steve Rogers.”

Tony came out of his daze, a little confused, “I’m sorry, what?”

The prince smiled again, “Me. I’m Steve Rogers. And your name?”

“Tony. Tony Stark. Or more properly, Prince Anthony Howard Stark.” Tony felt his face flush, what was he doing?

“Well in that case, I’m Prince Steven Grant Rogers. Now what did you mean when you said ‘guess I’m not’. Not what?”

Tony was still in shock. This guy was nothing like Howard had described. “Not your true love. But guess I’m wrong. You’re awake.” 

Steve looked confused, “You woke me?”

Tony nodded, and suddenly found himself hauled into Steve’s lap. 

“Thank you Tony!” He kissed Tony. It was must less innocent than the one Tony had bestowed and he loved it. He kissed Steve back, hands coming up to run through golden strands of hair. Which were just as soft and silken as they looked.

“Steve?” Steve and Tony stopped kissing to look to source of the question. A guard stood in the door, confused.

“Bucky!”

The person, who was apparently named Bucky, yawned. “Whas’ goin’ on?”

“The curse is broken! Tony here did it!”

Tony waved sheepishly from his position in Steve’s lap. 

“Steve, how long have we been asleep?”

Blue eyes found brown, questioning, “According to this old man at the inn I was staying at, it’s been 70 years.”

Steve deflated, “70 years?”

Tony just nodded, and then put his arms around Steve, wanting to comfort him and make him smile again. “I’m sorry Steve. This must be such a shock.”

Steve’s arms went around Tony’s waist, and he hid his face in Tony’s chest. When he’d collected himself, he looked at Bucky.

“Is everyone else waking up?”

“I’ll go check.”

Tony removed himself from Steve’s lap and the bed, standing. He held out a hand to Steve, who took it and got out of the bed himself. “Go down together?”

“Thank you Tony.”

“Glad to be of service Steve.”

Bucky came back, looking pleased. “They’re awake! Everyone is awake!”

Steve was glad to hear that. He looked at Tony, who had begun to look nervous. “Tony? What’s wrong?”

He shook himself, “Hmm? Nothing. I’m fine. Just nerves about meeting people.”

Steve squeezed his hand before kissing him quickly. “They will love you.”

They followed Bucky down to what seemed to be a sort of ballroom, and found people still waking up; they all looking confused and amazed. 

A man and woman came up to them, and going by the crowns on their heads, they were the king and queen. 

“Steve? What’s going on?” 

 

“Mom, dad! The curse! It’s broken!”

The king smirked. “We can see that son. Care to tell us how?” He looked down at Steve and Tony’s entwined fingers and back up at Steve, who blushed.

“It was, it was Tony here. He kissed me and broke the curse.” 

The queen rushed forward and hugged Tony. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

When the queen released Tony, the king stepped forward and held out his hand. Tony reluctantly let go of Steve’s to take it. The king had a strong grip, like his son, and shook Tony’s hand. “Thank you for what you did. How long have we been cursed?”

When his hand was his own again, Tony stepped back and reached back for Steve’s again. “It’s been, um, 70 years, your majesties.”

The queen paled and leaned into her husband. “70 years Joseph? We’ve missed so much.”

The king put an arm around his wife, unsure of the best way to comfort her. “It will be okay Sarah. We are free of Hydra’s curse and are all here and healthy. That is all that matters.”

She looked at her son, smiling at the man who’d broken the curse and felt better. Seeing him so happy eased some of her worries.

The king cleared his throat, “Steven we should address those present. I’m sure everyone is more than a little puzzled as to what happened.”

“Before you do, your majesty; I would like to say, my father and I will do what we can to help your kingdom readjust to the new world. I know it is going to be a difficult transition.”

 

“Thank you Tony. The help would be appreciated. Just who is your father?”

Remembering that Steve had only called him Tony when he’d introduced them, he bowed, “I’m sorry your majesty, I am Prince Anthony Howard Stark and my father is King Howard Stark.” 

Joseph nodded approvingly. He was glad Steve’s young man was a prince, that would make things go smoother. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been somewhat concerned at first. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Anthony. I look forward to meeting your father as well.”

Tony winced, he knew his father was not going to be exactly pleased that he was bringing home a man and not a woman. Steve had taken hold of his hand again, and Tony found himself comforted by the warm strength there. They followed the king and queen up the stairs until the could address everyone gathered. 

As the king was speaking to his people, Steve leaned in to Tony. “Are you okay Tony?”

He squeezed Steve’s hand. “Yes. Just a little worried about the whole meeting my father thing.” 

Steve shifted to put his arm around Tony and pulled him into his side. “I’m sorry Tony. Can I take you somewhere after this and we can talk about it?”

“I’d like that Steve.” He rested his head against Steve’s arm and it wasn’t long until the king finished his speech. 

There was applause and then King Joseph made one further announcement. “And the man who saved us all. Prince Anthony Stark!” 

The king moved aside, and all eyes were on Tony. Steve walked him forward until everyone assembled could see him. He never left Tony’s side and smirked as he looked into Tony’s eyes. With a wink and a hand under Tony’s chin, he tipped his face up and kissed him. There was more applause, and even some cheering. Tony felt his cheeks heat at the praise and let himself sink into the kiss. 

After the kiss ended and the applause quieted, the king and queen stepped forward again, allowing Tony and Steve to make a break for it. 

Steve led Tony back to his room and took a seat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, and Tony climbed up and they sat side by side. 

“So what did you want to talk about Tony?”

“It’s, I, my.” Tony paused and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, feeling better when Steve’s arm came around him. “My father. He is not going to be pleased that his one and only heir is coming home with another man.”

Steve went still, and Tony was afraid everything had just been ruined. “I’m sorry Tony. If you want to just go home, that’s fine. I’m still incredibly thankful for what you’ve done for us and-”

“Steve what are you talking about? Just because Howard isn’t going to be happy, doesn’t mean I’m not taking you home. Did you forget about ‘true love’s kiss’ ? You are my true love and I’m not giving you up. I want to court you and prove I’m worthy of you and hopefully marry you.” 

Tony continued babbling, and Steve smiled, almost tempted to let him continue; but instead gave into temptation and kissed him quiet. Tony sighed into the kiss. Steve really was wonderful. 

“I’d like that Tony. And I think you are more than worthy of me. If your father doesn’t like it, we can live here.” 

Tony kissed Steve this time. “We’ll figure this out together, won’t we?” 

“Yes. We will.” 

Tony laid his head back on Steve’s shoulder, content to just sit there together. “Steve, how did you, of all people, end up cursed?”

Steve laughed. “Well, it actually had very little to do with me as a person, and more to do with a jilted fairy.” 

“I’m all ears sleeping beauty.” 

“Well my parents had trouble having children, so when I was born, there was a grand celebration. Everyone was invited. Including a few fairies.” Steve yawned as he spoke.

“Hey there prince charming. You’ve been asleep for 70 years, no naps,” Tony teased.

“Alright, alright. So the fairies. The three who came also brought gifts. The first two gave me my golden hair and fighting ability. I guess I should mention that I’m a fair hand with a sword and shield. Before the third fairy could bestow his gift, a gust of wind blew open the doors. An evil fairy called Hydra sauntered in, and was more than a little miffed at having received no invitation. He told my parents he wanted to bestow his own ‘gift’. Hoping not to anger Hydra further, they agreed. Hydra then cursed me to prick my finger on a spinning wheel when I was 18.”

 

Unable to control himself Tony blurted out. “A spinning wheel? Really? Not something like a sword or even a knife? But a spinning wheel?”

“Yes Tony, a spinning wheel.” He kissed his prince, who was still trying to figure out why a spinning wheel. “I was an infant at the time, so really had no say in the matter. Where was I? Oh right, I would prick my finger. Once this happened I would die.”

Steve felt Tony shiver and he squeezed him closer. “It’s okay Tony. I’m here now, with you. You see, there was still the third good fairy. He still had his gift and he used it to change Hydra’s curse. He could not get remove it entirely, but he could alter it. Instead of dying, when I pricked my finger, I would instead fall into an enchanted sleep, only to be woken by true love’s kiss.” 

Tony smiled. Things had certainly worked out well. “Sorry it took me so long Steve.” 

“You were worth the wait.” 

Tony felt his cheeks heat. No one had ever said things like that to him before. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder. “I think this is the first time I’ve been glad that Howard sent me on this quest.”

His words were muffled, but Steve had been able to catch most of what he said. When Tony’s face made an appearance again, he asked. “What happened after the you were cursed?”

“Well, my parents first had every spinning wheel destroyed or taken far enough away from the castle that there was no chance, I’d find it. The three fairies offered to hide me away until my 18th birthday, but my parents refused. I’m thankful they did, if they had let me be taken away, I never would have met Bucky or been able to learn about my kingdom. The night of my birthday, there was a big celebration and we had guards everywhere. Everything had been going splendidly. No sign of Hydra and no sign of a spinning wheel anywhere. It wasn’t until things were beginning to wind down that anything happened.”

Steve had to stop and take a breath. Remembering that night made him feel weak. He ran a hand through his hair and shivered. He came back to the present when he felt Tony’s hand on his back. “Steve? Are you okay? We can stop if you want.”

“No, no. I’m okay.” He returned to his spot next to Tony and this time he tipped his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “Hold my hand?” 

Tony took the offered hand, lacing their fingers together. “Better?”

“Much. Back to the night of the party. I had been talking to Bucky, when suddenly I just had to go upstairs. It was more than a need, it was a compulsion. There was something calling me and I had to find out what. I barely registered Bucky following after me, trying to stop me. When I got to my room, I saw it. The spinning wheel. It was just sitting there and I had to touch. Next thing I knew, I felt the prick and was so tired. I don’t know how I got to the bed, but after that, the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and you were there.”

As Steve finished his story, and Tony was leaning in to kiss him; there was a knock on the door, followed by Bucky poking his head in. “Everyone dressed?”

“Not funny jerk. Yes we’re dressed. What do you want?”

“Hey, it’s not everyday you find your true love. How was I to know you two wouldn’t have your hands all over each other.”

Tony interrupted. “Give us time.” 

“There are some things a best friend does not need to know. I came to tell you dinner is being served. Your parents would like you both to come down, but if you did not want to, I’ll tell everyone how you and your true love are feeling each other up and that a tray should be sent up.” 

“Not funny Bucky.” Steve looked at Tony then. “Ready for dinner?”

“As long as you’re with me, I am.” 

They got off the bed and joined Bucky who was grinning as he looked them over. “Really? No action at all?”

“Just give me some time soldier boy. I’ll have Steve naked and moaning before you know it.” 

Bucky groaned. “Hey! That’s my best friend you’re talking about.” 

Tony just shrugged. “Have you seen him though? Those shoulders, that waist. And don’t even get me started on his eyes. I want to go swimming those pools of blue.” 

Steve was bright red and Bucky couldn’t hold back his laughter any more. “I like him Stevie. Let’s go.” 

They followed Bucky down, but before going in, Tony pulled Bucky aside. “Is there anyway someone could go for my horse? He’s still in the woods. I didn’t try and force him through the thorns, and while there was a creek nearby; he’s been out there for a few days now.” 

“Sure. No problem. I’ll have someone go look.” 

“Thanks Bucky.” 

“Any time. Anyone who makes Steve this happy is alright with me.”

Once Bucky had left, Tony went to where Steve was waiting for him, and they both took deep breaths before going into dinner. 

Dinner was loud and joyful, with most wanting to know just how Tony had managed to get through the wall of thorns. Tony told the story, relieved there were only a few questions about his father and himself. Talk quickly moved to plans for a ball to celebrate the end of the curse. The queen told Tony to write his father and once he arrived, it would be a grand affair. Tony told her he would write, and he hoped his father would agree to come.  
After dessert had been eaten, Steve excused himself, and Tony and tugged him upstairs. Joseph watched them go with a grin. It was not everyday you found your true love. The rules of propriety could be bent for now. He looked over at his wife, even more beautiful than the day he married her and leaned over to kiss her. Sarah smiled and kissed her husband. Seeing the way Tony had looked at her son, reminded her of when she’d first met Joseph and he’d begun courting her. 

Upstairs, Tony stopped Steve before they entered the room. “Steve? Are you sure about this? Shouldn’t I stay in another room? I’d hate for people to talk.”

Steve felt his heart fill even more with love for Tony. “Tony. I’m very sure. I’ve had plenty of time to sleep alone. I’d like to have you there tonight. Because I want you there and because I’m, I’m, I’m afraid.”

That wasn’t what Tony had expected. “Afraid of what Steve?”

Steve suddenly found the floor very interesting, and went silent. Tony stepped forward and put his arms around Steve. “It’s okay Steve. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He looked at the man with his arms around him and Steve knew everything would be okay. He hugged Tony to him and leaned his cheek against soft, brown hair. “Thank you Tony. I’m just afraid that if I, if I go to sleep, I might not wake up again.” 

Tony didn’t think it was possible to fall even more for Steve, but somehow it was. He hugged Steve tight. “I won’t let that happen Steve. I’ll stay up while you sleep and wake you every hour if you want. That way you can know for sure that you are waking up. This is not a dream or vision. This is real. I am real. We are real.” 

“Thank you Tony. Just...Thank you.” Steve let go of Tony and opened the door so they could go inside. 

Steve began to pull Tony towards the bed, both suddenly feeling very tired. Tony knew he needed to stay awake a little longer, and he had to write his father anyway, so he had Steve get in bed and he went to write his letter promising to wake Steve once he was finished. Steve fell asleep without any problems and Tony looked at the blank paper with no idea where to start. He sat, and stared, and thought, and then stared some more. Eventually he just decided to tell his father what had happened and he’d deal with the consequences when Howard arrived for the ball. 

Moving to the bed, Tony thought of kissing Steve awake, but stopped himself. Steve was already worried this was all a dream, using a kiss to wake him may make that worse. He shook Steve’s shoulder and when the blonde opened his eyes, Tony was relieved. 

“Hey there. Look, you’re awake.” 

Steve sat up and hugged Tony, wanting to feel the other prince against him. “I am. Thank you for waking me. Letter finished?”

“It is.” Tony yawned. “Now go back to sleep Steve. I’ll be right here, and I’ll wake you in just a little while.”

Steve patted the spot next to him. “No. I’m okay now. You need sleep too Tony.” 

Crawling in next to Steve, Tony lay next to his prince, laying his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. “I like the way you think. But if you need me, please wake me. Okay?”

“I will Tony. But I think I’ll be okay as long as you are here.” Having Tony as a physical presence next to him was already making him feel calmer. 

\--Two Weeks Later--

Tony was watching Steve and Bucky spar when a messenger came to inform them that King Howard had arrived. Steve called for a halt and he and Bucky came to stand with Tony. Steve took Tony’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Tony had not even noticed Steve’s arrival at his side until he felt the pressure of Steve’s hand. 

“It will be okay Tony.”

“Thanks Steve.” 

Bucky smirked and nudged Tony’s shoulder. “How bad could it really be Tony? Say your father throws a tantrum, then you stay here with us. I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Not helpful Buck.” 

Bucky just shrugged and they all went inside. 

Steve and Tony stood with the king and queen, all waiting for Howard to enter. Tony leaned gently against Steve and did his best not to run and hide. He was afraid that once his father was present, he would be expected to act like he used to. He did not want to be that way anymore. Steve let him be himself and it was freeing. No more putting on a fake smile and pretending to be a drunken, lothario. 

Sneaking a quick kiss to Tony’s forehead, Steve felt his prince relax a little. Howard had not come in yet, so he whispered. “It will be okay Tony. I won’t leave your side.”

Tony just leaned a little further into Steve and took his hand. The doors opened and Howard entered, smile on his face, walking with his usual confidence. He looked to the front of the room where Tony was waiting and frowned only slightly at his son. It was only for a moment though and the smile was back on his face. 

The king and queen stepped forward to greet Howard and Tony watched as his father effortlessly charmed those around him. He held his arm out to Steve, who took it and they went to join the king and queen. 

“Anthony! My son! When I sent you out on a quest, I never imagined this would happen! Congratulations on waking the prince. I am honoured to be invited to celebrate.” 

Tony squashed the last little part of him that had been hoping Howard would say he was proud of Tony and put on a fake smile of his own. “Father! I am glad to see you too. This is Prince Steven Rogers.” 

Steve bowed and Howard took his time looking him over. His son had done well. Saving this prince meant they could potentially open trade with these lands and further improve their wealth. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty. Tony has told me so much about his home and you.” 

Howard bristled at the nickname. “I am glad. When we go home, he shall have his pick of princesses to marry.” 

The color drained from Steve’s face and Tony went still. He would not be marrying any princess. Gathering up his courage, he addressed his father. “Sir. I have already found the one I want to marry. It will be a very advantageous marriage and will create a tie between two kingdoms.” 

The friendly smile on Howard’s face had disappeared and he became very serious. He knew what Tony was going to “reveal” and he knew he was going to have to give his son no choice about what was going to happen. 

Sarah and Joseph had come to stand behind the two boys, wanting to show their support. Tony closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. “Father. I will be marrying Prince Steven. King Joseph and Queen Sarah have already given their blessing, now we just need yours. It would be a wonderful union between our two countries.”

“No.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no, Anthony. There are plenty of princesses who are willing to marry you and provide us with heirs and bring stronger more established kingdoms into alliance with ours. This kingdom has been missing for 70 years and is only getting back on its feet. It is not an advantageous match and I will not allow it.” 

“Sir, please. Tony is the only person I want, and I love-”

“Do not speak to me of love. What does love matter in a royal marriage? And his name is Anthony. No matter how much he declares himself otherwise. He will be coming home with me and he will marry the woman I choose for him.”

Tony stood there, still holding onto Steve’s arm as they all tried to argue with Howard. His breaths were coming faster and the world was beginning to go dark. When he heard his father declare love didn’t matter again, he’d had enough.

“Enough!” The hall was silent. Letting go of Steve’s arm to take his hand, Tony stalked toward his father. “My name is Tony. I will be marrying Steve. If you do not like that and cannot deal with that, you may leave. I will be staying here as long as they will have me.”  
Tony grabbed Steve’s shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. “And love does matter. It matters more than anything. I am grateful to have found my true love. And I am even more grateful that he has shown me what it means to love someone with your whole heart.” 

Howard sneered at his son and turned on his heel and left, calling for his guards to get his horse ready. 

Once he was gone, Tony looked at Steve, afraid that he’d said too much. “Steve? Are you okay? Did I? Did I say too much?”

Steve was silent and Tony felt his heart stop. He had gone too far. He’d said too much. Why had he let it all out now? He started to walk away when he jerked to a halt. Steve still had his hand and wasn’t letting go. 

He reeled Tony back to his side. “Tony that was wonderful.” He bent down and kissed his prince, revelling in the knowledge that Tony loved him so much. “I love you too. With my whole heart.”

“Thank God. Kiss me again.” 

“Gladly.” Their lips met again, Tony putting his arms around Steve’s neck and getting as close as he could to him. 

When they broke apart they heard applause, followed by cheering. Tony his, now red, face in Steve’s neck. 

“I think everyone here is happy for us.” Steve’s voice was soft in his ear and Tony found he couldn’t be happier. This was how it was truly meant to be.

 

\--And They Lived Happily Ever After--

**Author's Note:**

> So just a fun fact:  
> But the three good fairies were essentially Clint, Natasha, and Coulson. Mostly because I wanted them to be. And of course it would be Coulson who fixed the messed up curse.


End file.
